Background pass to hell: Hawaii
by Shuddering Starlight
Summary: Summary: What will happen when Sirius, Remus, James and Lily decide to go to Hawaii for the remaining weeks of summer? Chaos shall prevail. SBRL Please Read anf REVIEW!


Background pass to hell: Hawaii  
  
Warnings: Eventually SB/RL Slash, language. PG-13  
  
Summary: What will happen when Sirius, Remus, James and Lily decide to go  
to Hawaii for the remaining weeks of summer? Chaos shall prevail.  
Eventually SB/RL Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape way or form own Harry Potter or  
anything of J.K's...Only my own original characters

* * *

Chapter One : Horny Mutts, and Eroplaynes

* * *

It was the summer between 6th and 7th year, where this story begins. Sirius Black: a tall, gray eyed, and ruggedly handsome teenager with black hair that feel into his eyes with elegance, that one else could achieve, Remus Lupin: sandy haired, amber eyed, extremely attractive fellow , Lily Evans a wonderful kind hearted girl, with auburn hair, and striking emerald eyes, and James Potter, ruggedly handsome, with jet black hair that flew all over the place, and warm hazel eyes, where all contemplating what do to for the reminder of the summer, while lounging around The Potter Mansion.  
  
"I say we to the Movies for a bit." Lily stated proudly voicing the first idea, but she was quickly answered by one Remus Lupin.  
  
"Lily, think of the people we are with," he said pointedly staring at Sirius, who was trying to look innocent, and continued, "Do you really think we could pull that of and not risk the Ministry of Magic, Accidental Magic Reversal Department being on our hides because something those two are likely to do?" he stated while motioning over to Sirius and James with a flick of his head.  
  
Lily just sighed in defeat while thinking of all the havoc her boyfriend and Sirius could do, "Oh I suppose your right then Remus."  
  
A few minuets passed in silence when James finally spoke up  
  
"Guys, and Gal, we only have tree more weeks of vacation left...we have to have something to do !" he said passionately.  
  
Suddenly a voice in the room startled them all. Sirius who was sitting next to Remus on the couch finally spoke up.  
  
"I say we go to Hawaii!" he said spontaneously while waving his arms over his head.  
  
Everyone was silent, you could even there the non-existent cricket chirping.  
  
"Dear Lord" Remus breathed, "Padfoot-you...Sirius actually came up the a brilliant idea...we have to mark this day in our calendars." he said grinning, as his trademark sarcasm taking affect.  
  
"Oh shush Moony," said Sirius then in a after though added, "You know that me and you could always share a room together." he said whilst winking in this direction. Remus just blushed and moved to the other side of the couch and squeaked  
  
"Umm -Sirius, I think I'll room ...uhh...with James." Remus choked out.  
  
Lily just snorted and said "Like hell you won't...I am not rooming with that Horny Mutt." Lily said loudly.  
  
"Oy! You'll be happy to know that I'm just Remus-sexual!" Sirius said while scooting over to sit VERY close to Moony.  
  
James just laughed and said, "Right...so now all we need is out parents clearance!"  
  
Lily started if slowly, "Hmm...well i could always tell them that all you guys are actually some of my girlfriends from Hogwarts, and that were taking a learning trip, to learn about...erm...exotic magical animals or something."  
  
"My parents will say yes...they encourage outings with my friends, since they are like you guys. so I'm in" Remus answered.  
  
James looked at Sirius expectantly Sirius noticed this and answered. "I think your parents will let us go...don't you think?" Sirius asked.  
  
Sirius, of coarse, was now living with the Potter's since he ran away from Grimmauld Place in the beginning of last summer. James simply nodded at the statement, and answered.  
  
"This is going to be the best vacation ever!"

* * *

3 Days Later

* * *

All four teenagers arrived in Heathrow at 10:00 am, since their flight was at 12, and the decided to take a muggle plane since Sirius and James have never flied before. Remus and Lily where dropped of together, since they lived right down the road from each other, and naturally Sirius and James arrived together as well. Remus was wearing a tight black t-shirt and kaki cargo pants, while Lily was wearing a green halter top and white pants, which clung to all the write places. If you where to set your eyes on them , you would have thought them to be gods. They where talking animatedly when Remus suddenly felt a tap on this shoulder, he turned around to see Sirius and James decked out in Hawaiian shirts, and sandals. When Sirius looked at Remus a small blush crept on his face. Remus and Lily exchanged glances and started laughing so hard that they had to lean on each other for support.  
  
"So, what do u think?" Sirius asked turning around for them.  
  
"Very....nice...Sirius" Remus managed to gasp out. It took Remus and Lily about 5 minuets to compose themselves, but when they did, Remus and Lily began checking in their bags, and soon they were off to the security booths. After 20 minuets of waiting for Sirius to take out all of his things from his pockets because they detected metal on him ( which was his metal chain that Remus had given him for Christmas with a grim on it) They finally arrived at their terminal, with 10 minuets to spare.  
  
"So where is this Eroplayne" Sirius asked Remus just snorted an answered, "Its called an Airplane Padfoot, and its over there" He said while pointing out of the window towards the large jumbo jet. Sirius and James just stared at it with trepidation.  
  
"We are going to be on that...thing?!" James gasped out, latching onto Lily's arm. "Yup!" said Lily gleefully, "I can't wait! I've never been to Hawaii!"  
  
The tree Marauders and Lily sat down and waited for their boarding call. Sirius kept fidgeting out of nerves, that Remus had to pinch him about four times in his thigh to keep him still. James wasn't looking any better, he looked as though he was next in line to the gallows.  
  
"Boarding Flight 227 to Hawaii rows 1-11 at this time please..."  
  
"Oh! that's our you guys come on!" Lily said while ushering James forward, Remus actually had to drag Sirius from his chair to get him up. Lily handed them their tickets and the were soon all boarding the jet. Lily naturally sat next to James and Remus with Sirius, who right now was looking very sick indeed.  
  
"Padfoot, calm down, nothings going to happen." Remus said soothingly.  
  
Sirius's head snapped up sharply "How do you know! What if we crash-"  
  
"Padfoot it's not going to crash!" "But--"  
  
Sirius panicked statements where cut of by the flight attendant who was explaining the emergency procedures.  
  
"In an event of an emergency, exits are: here, here, here and here-" she said pointing to the escape doors.  
  
Sirius whispered to Remus, "Remmie, I though you said that this plane doesn't crash!" Sirius whispered desperately.  
  
Remus shifted nervously in his seat, "well they normally don't but-erm- it's just a precaution, don't worry, Padfoot nothings going to happen."  
  
That successively calmed Sirius until the Jet was ready for take off. As soon as he felt the engines turn on he yelped, causing all the passengers to look at him, including Lily and James.  
  
"Sirius it's okay, the engines are just turning on hun, no need to worry." said Lily from across the Remus, in the other isle.  
  
"Engines?" asked James peering at Lily with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes James, engines, how else do you expect these things to fly...and don't you dare say magic."  
  
That successively shut James up.  
  
"Okay , we are preparing to take off, please stay in your seats until, the seatbelt sign above you turns off, today's in flight movie will be the West Side Story, please have a fun flight" said the pilot, from the Intercoms.  
  
The Plane was beginning to move, and was building up speed to take off, Lily and Remus were having a quite a hard time keeping James and Sirius under control, so Lily did the only thing that seemed logical to her, she took James trembling face in her hands and kissed him. Remus looked over to Lily and saw James successively clam down, as they started snogging, Remus looked from Sirius who was about to jump out of seat to James, who was calm.  
  
He shrugged and did the same to Sirius, if this was the only was to shut Sirius up, then so be it. He graved Sirius face in the same manner Lily did to James and kissed him full on, on the lips, this seemed to awake Sirius from his crisis, and suddenly, they were snogging. when the plane was finally in the air, Remus and Sirius broke apart, and were looking at each other with wide eyes.  
  
"Whoa, Moony....I mean...wow...uhh..." Sirius trailed off aimlessly running a hand through his raven hair, still stunned from the wonderful snogging session they had.  
  
"Uhh...yea...erm...okay" Remus said, but was cut off by Sirius kissing him again.  
  
The kiss deepened, and Remus soon, felt Lily tapping him on the shoulder, because everyone in the cabin was staring at them. Remus blushed bright pink, and Sirius looked very pleased with himself.  
  
Lily just turned to James while grinning and said "I told you so."  
  
Remus just turned to Sirius and muttered "We'll continue this later."  
  
Sirius just grinned. Before they knew it Two hour had passed, and while everyone else was happily watching the movie, an ongoing battle was taking place in Sirius' mind. Sirius couldn't keep his mind off that kiss. 'It was so wonderful' he thought 'It's what I wanted to happen since 3rd year...I have to tell him how I feel-"  
  
"Remus" Sirius started off slowly, "I want to tell you something-" but Sirius voice faltered when Remus turned his head and looked at him with those beautiful amber eyes, which where now filled with question. Sirius cleared his throat and shifted in window seat, so that he was now facing Moony.  
  
"Remus- I don't know how to say this but...I-I'm in love with you- I-I keep on thinking about you, and that kiss, and how much I've wanted it since 3rd year...I can't hide it anymore- I know that you probably hate me now...but i just had to tell you...When I'm with you i feel whole again, and even if you won't love me back, I will always love you Remus John Lupin."  
  
Sirius quickly looked down at his hands and though ' Great- I just totally freaked him out, he's never going to speak to me again-"  
  
Suddenly Remus lifted his chin with his hand and stared into Sirius' eyes.  
  
"Sirius-I've felt the same way about you for the longest time...but I've been too afraid to show it - how can you love me being what I am...a monster-" Remus trailed off, his voice breaking.  
  
"Don't you ever say that about yourself again Moony. Your not a monster, your the man I love...I-I'm sorry...I'm getting all mushy...it's just that I've never felt this way before about anyone...Remus I-I don't know what I would do without you" Sirius said while looking into his amber eyes, and started speaking again.  
  
"Moony I know that this is sudden- but would you mind...erm...W-Would you..." Sirius trailed off  
  
"Yes," Remus quipped, his eyes bright.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and continues, "Would you be my boyfriend?" Sirius blurted out suddenly blushing.  
  
Remus looked at Sirius and gasped ,"Of coarse I would...listen...about before, I'm sorry about moving away from you yesterday on the couch... I was just so nervous... I didn't know if you were joking or not"  
  
"It's okay Moony- as long as i have you everything's okay." Sirius said while leaning into kiss Remus.  
  
As they kissed it was though fireworks exploded in each others minds. There feelings that they had where right. They where in bliss with each other. The separated, and both forgot about the movie playing, and feel asleep, Remus on Sirius shoulder while Sirius was holding his hands.

* * *

End Of Chpater One

* * *

Please stay tuned to see what happens in the hotel!   
REVIEW!!! Thanks!  
Shuddering Starlight  



End file.
